An Assassin's Shadow
by Latios963
Summary: When Harry's twin brother is chosen as the Boy who Lived, he disappears from the face of the Earth. Eleven years later, Killua Zoldyck goes to Hogwarts. Contains a bit of Hunter X Hunter, but all will be explained.
1. Three Mistakes that Changed the World

**Hello dear readers! Here's a new story. It contains a bit of Hunter X Hunter but all Hunter X Hunter things will be explained here so you don't have to watch or read it to know what's going on... I hope. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Mistakes that Changed the World**

31th October. Halloween – also known as All Hallows Eve. Carved Jack-o'-lanterns stood on the brick fences next to the gates of every house. For most streets, young children were crowding around the doorsteps of a few houses and ringing the doorbells, asking for candy.

At the corner of one particular Godric's Hollow, no one was wandering about there at all. There seemed to be a cold and distant vibe in the air that warded off any people. The neighbours had all gone out for a Halloween dinner, including the Potter parents. The Potters inhabited the house at the corner of Godric's Hollow with their twin sons, David and Harry Potter. James and Lily Potter left their sons in the care of the nanny and bid them farewell to go to a dinner party with their friends. That was Mistake No. 1.

Once gone, the nanny had done her duty well by tucking the two one-year-olds into their cots before staying in the toddler's room with an encyclopaedia-thick book in her hands as she started to read the book, gradually becoming engrossed in it.

That was about four hours ago. Now it was twenty minutes to midnight. An eerie feeling overcame the streets of Godric's Hollow and a resounding _crack_ could be heard at the other end of Godric's Hollow. A cloaked figure stood silently at one end of Godric's Hollow before in one large, sweeping movement, strode up to the Potter's residence.

Upon reaching the door, he pulled out a wooden stick. He pointed the stick towards the doorknob and with another _crack _the door opened with a squeaky noise. Footsteps could be heard as the nanny ran down the steps to see who it was.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the cloaked figure hissed and in a brilliant flash of green light, the nanny dropped to the floor, her face as pale as death and her eyes still wide with terror. The cloaked figure ascended the steps, his black robe trailing behind him.

When he reached the nursery, he found the door to be slightly ajar and pushed it open. The younger toddler had woken up because of sensing the figure's dangerous aura.

_This one seems more powerful, _the figure, also known as Voldemort or The-Freak-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name-Because-His-Name-Is -Too-Lame, thought to himself. _No matter, I'll just kill them both._

Lifting his stick, known as a wand to magic folk, Voldemort muttered the same incantation as before, "_Avada Kedavra_." That was Mistake No. 2.

As before, a blinding green light consumed the entire room. Except this time, a bright, white light seemed to radiate off the awaken toddler and that caused Voldemort – the self-proclaimed Dark Lord – to back off cautiously and before he knew it, the curse he had inflicted upon the youngest child of the Potters had rebounded on him and he let out an ear-piercing scream. The room was set ablaze and Voldemort turned and fled the now-burning house.

When the Potters returned, they were greeted by the sight of their house being engulfed in a sea of flames. They forced the door open and entered the house. Upstairs in the nursery, the older child had awoken and was crying while the younger child had collapsed out of exhaustion. Wrapping the two young ones in their arms, Lily and James Potter ran from the house. When they stepped out of the house, they turned once on the spot and Disapparated from Godric's Hollow.

They Apparated to the doorstep of their good friend, Sirius Black's house and barged into the house and ran to the kitchen where all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were celebrating Halloween.

"James! Lily! What happened?" The leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, asked as he watched his ex-students pant heavily. The festivities immediately ceased as the entire Order watched the two Light parents.

"The house… it was in flames…" Lily responded, hugging the youngest child.

Dumbledore's facial features were grim and serious and he said quietly, "Voldemort has come to attack you." His words echoed throughout the room and were responded with many involuntary flinches from most of the Order.

James and Lily handed their children over to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he examined them. "I proclaim David Charles Potter as the Boy Who Lived." He announced. "He clearly is stronger than young Harry and thus he must be the Chosen One." That, unknowingly to them, was Mistake No. 3.

This news was greeted with cheers from everyone. "But Albus," James asked. "What should we do about Harry? He might be a big influence on David. As the Chosen One, we must start training him from young. He might complain that Harry does not have to train while he does. What should we do?"

"I suggest you give up Harry," Dumbledore said.

"But to who?" Lily asked desperately. "I don't want to give him to an orphanage and perish the thought of giving him to my magic-hating sister and that whale-of-a-husband of hers."

"What about you try a Rebirth Ritual?" Emmeline Vance suggested. "That way, he can be reborn in another's womb and then can have a chance to live a normal life. He will be born a year younger than David. When he comes to Hogwarts, we can find out."

Both Potter parents glanced at each other, sharing a look of slight hesitance. Finally, Lily nodded and James said, "I guess."

The very next day, James and Lily carried Harry down to the living room where Albus Dumbledore was waiting.

"What'll happen?" Lily asked.

"First, place Harry on the couch," Dumbledore instructed. Then, he continued, explaining, "It is in the Ritual's nature the change the person's appearance in terms of colours. That means the new body will be the opposite in terms of colours to the original. He'll never find out that you two were his parents."

Lily nodded as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, muttering an enchantment. The room was lit up in a bright flash of blue before smoke enveloped it, and Harry Potter ceased to exist.

Unbeknownst to the wizarding world, the Dumbledore made three mistakes that night. And those three mistakes changed the course of history forever and eleven years later, when the reborn Harry Potter would be eleven and David would be twelve, Albus Dumbledore would find out why.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review! I promise the next chapter will come up pretty fast since I won't need to go to school today or tomorrow, which is a Friday, or the weekends, so I would be free.**

**Please review! :)**

**Latios963**


	2. The Letter and an Extremely Annoying Owl

**Hello! Second chapter is up and ready to be read! I hope that this explains what those non-Hunter-X-Hunter-fans do not know. If you don't understand, just PM me, or leave it in a review and I'll clear it all up in the next chapter. Okay, how about we get started!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Although I badly wish I do) or Hunter X Hunter (although, again, I badly wish I do)**

* * *

**The Letter and an Extremely Annoying Owl**

Eleven years later

Eleven years have passed since that incident. Now, let us take another road, out of London and to Republic of Padokia, or more specifically, the Zoldyck household, where a particular Killua Zoldyck lived.

Killua was not like other normal kids. He lived in a large mansion on the top of a dormant volcano - Kukuroo Mountain - surrounded by a lush forest in the Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokia. He didn't go to school. He didn't have any friends. And he was an assassin.

All along, the Zoldycks were a family of elite assassins. No exception. Killua was considered an elite in the family, having shown great potential ever since young. Thus, he was chosen as the heir of the family, despite being the third child.

It was July and Killua had just returned from an assignment. His oldest brother, Illumi, was waiting for him at the gate entrance to the Zoldyck Mansion, just beyond the Testing Gates which a person was required to open up at least one in order to get through. Each gate weighed 4 tons. The gates opened up based on your strength

"How did work go?" Illumi asked his younger brother.

"Fine," Killua replied. _Like always, _he mentally added. It was true. Killua never failed to complete his tasks.

"Does that mean you have dispatched the target?" Illumi asked lightly.

"I know you were watching from a distance," Killua responded.

"Mum's waiting for you inside," Illumi said.

"Well, I _don't _want to see _her_," Killua said mutinously, planting his yellow skateboard, with a red arrow running through, on the ground. Jumping on it, he skated away, sparing a moment to nod at Canary, the butler apprentice who guarded the entrance.

He skated to his room at the mansion, which was quite a distance from the entrance. Plopping down onto his bed, he closed his eyes to rest up a bit before training with Illumi began. Being the heir to the Zoldyck family meant having to be the best of the best so Killua had training every day with either his brother or his father, though it was mostly with Illumi.

Just as he was dozing off, he heard a continuously _tap tap _at this window. He looked to his left and was greeted with the sight of a brown barn owl tapping its beak on his window. Curious but slightly wary, Killua approached his window and opened it. The owl swooped in and landed neatly on his desk.

"What's this?" Killua wondered out loud as he noticed the envelope tied to the owl's leg. The owl hooted before giving Killua an arrogant look, turning round to hop around Killua's outstretched hand. Irritation flooded through the heir's veins as he snatched the owl from the tabletop. The owl could only squawk as Killua grabbed it none too gently. Untying the rope that wound around the owl's foot and the letter, Killua let go of the owl to take a good look at the words on the envelope.

_Mr Killua Zoldyck_

_ Largest bedroom in the East Wing _

_ Zoldyck Mansion, Kukuroo Mountain, Dentora Region, Republic of Padokia_

Killua's eyebrows flew up and he immediately raced out of his room at lightning speed. _How could they know?_ He thought as he raced to the Dining Hall where he knew his family was eating dinner. He just hadn't been hungry enough to eat.

He burst into the Dining Hall and said, "Mum, Dad, I had a letter."

"A letter?" Silva Zoldyck, patriarch of the Zoldyck family and Killua's father, asked as Killua handed over the letter.

"Do you know who it is from?" Silva asked his son. Killua shook his head. Opening it, Silva and Kikyo, Killua's mother, read the letter before passing it over to Killua to read it.

After reading it, Killua asked, "So what should I do?"

"Yo go, of course!" Kikyo beamed. "I'm so proud! My baby can do _magic_! You're going to be the best assassin _ever _if you can do both Nen _and _magic!"

Silva nodded. "I agree. Go pack and we'll get Gotoh to send you tomorrow."

"What if it's a trap?" Killua asked.

"Then I expect you to take care of it. If it truly is a trap, then I expect you to properly deal with all of the fools behind it."

Killua grinned. He liked the sound of that. Leaving the dining room, he headed back to his own room, pondering. Whilst he didn't quite like the idea of going to school, he hoped that it wasn't a joke either. It would be cool to learn magic. He also agreed with his mother. With extraordinary natural talents coupled with Nen and magic, he would be the greatest assassin of all time.

Nen was a technique that allowed a living being to manipulate and use their own life energy which was also known as aura. It was sort of like a super power. Killua's Nen was Transmutation, which is the ability to change their aura to mimic something else. Killua often uses his aura to copy the properties of electricity so he could easily electrocute anyone.

When he got back to his room, he found that the owl was still there. Looking at his letter again, he took out a piece of paper and penned down his response before tying it to the owl's leg like how he saw it tied before. The owl hooted before flying out of his bedroom, throwing Killua a look of distrust that was quickly replaced by an expression of pure haughtiness.

Killua sincerely hoped that the cocky bird would get eaten by Mike* the Zoldyck's ferocious, and not to mention enormous, guard dog. Then again, if it was able to make its way in, then why not out?

* * *

**Actually, I wanted to write about what's happening at te Potter's house at this point of time, but then I decided against it since this is about Killua. Well, I'll be hnoest with you guys, that's the 'official' reason.**

**The 'unofficial' reason is... I don't know how I should make David or the Potters act. I don't know whether they'll be snotty, snobby and generally disgusting or normal. I seriously can't decide. So, how about you huys help me out in a review, okay?  
**

**Thanks! It'll speed up the updating! :)**

**BTW:**

*** It's pronounced Mi-K, apparently.**

**Latios963**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Okay! I'm really on a typing roll today! There are no Potters in this chapter, but I promise they definitely be in the next chapter, that I can assure you!**

**Anyways, happy reading! **

***Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't remind me of this sad fact!**

* * *

Diagon Alley

"Ready, Kil?" Illumi asked as he watched his younger brother sling his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Yep, all ready to go," Killua replied cheerfully as they started walking towards the Entrance.

At the Entrance, a jet plane was waiting for the two brothers to take them to London. The plane ride was quiet and boring in Killua's opinion. He couldn't wait for the plane to touch down in London. He wandered what it would be like, to act like a tourist on vacation. The only times he ever got out of the house was to either kill someone or go for training like the time when he was six when he was dropped off at Heaven's Arena where fighters fought each other for money. Once you won enough matches, you could automatically move up a level higher. Killua's father had told him that he couldn't come back home until he reached the two hundred floor. That took two years.

Now, he was going somewhere not to assassinate someone. Oh sure, what he was going to learn _would _help him in his future career as an assassin, but the whole point was not to kill someone, so he would have to keep himself in check. He didn't flare up easily but when he did, at least one person would be dead – literally.

Once the jet touched down in London, Killua was supposed to go a grimy old pub by the name of 'The Leaky Cauldron' that only wizards could see. Illumi bid his brother farewell at the entrance of the pub and told him not to get himself killed or he would be 'mortally ashamed that I have taught you so poorly that you could not even survive a match with people who only rely on wooden sticks and know not even the most basic forms of martial arts'.

With Illumi and the servants out of sight, Killua pushed open the old doors into the worn-out building. The first reaction that Killua had was to wrinkle his nose in disgust. The lighting of the pub was dim and candles were lit in a few corners of the shop. Pale sunlight filtered in through the musty glass panes. In the middle of the room stood a bartender at his workplace, diligently cleaning up the cups and dishes and serving drinks to his customers.

Not knowing what else to do, Killua approached the bartender, asking, "Hello, how do you get to Diagon Alley?"

The ageing and slightly balding bartender flashed Killua a toothless grin and he put down the mug and cloth he had been working with and motioned for the young Zoldyck to follow him. He led Killua to the back of the store and opened the back door. There was a narrow alleyway that seemed to be dead-ended with brick walls.

"Watch carefully now," the bartender, Tom, said as he took out a stick, which Killua deduced was his wand, and used it to tap a certain sequence of bricks on the huge wall facing the back door. Killua could easily remember which bricks he tapped as he had been trained long and hard by Illumi in the art of memorising codes and patterns. He gasped in shock and amazement as he watched the wall open up to reveal a cobble-stoned street with many shops on both sides. A sea of people bustled in and out of shops as they needed to get the necessary school supplies for the year.

"You can come back later and book a room," Tom grinned. "I'll certainly remember a guy with such unusual hair like you."

"Thank you," Killua replied absent-mindedly as he wandered onto Diagon Alley, staring into the windows of the many stores that filled the area.

"Oh," Tom called, causing Killua to turn back to look at him questioningly. "You have money, right? Well, you might want to set up an account at Gringotts, that's the Wizard Bank."

"Thanks!" Killua shouted back at him before making his way over to a polished, white and official looking building with the name 'Gringotts Bank'. The door to the bank was made of fine silver with words intricately carved onto it. It was a poem that caught Killua's eye and he grinned as he read it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasures there._

_Man, wouldn't it be fun to try and rob from here? _Killua thought. It wasn't as though he was interested in the treasure. No, what he was fascinated by was the dangers hidden 'beneath our floors'. That sounded so fun! It was like a game! If only he wasn't so worried of getting caught…

Killua shrugged the thoughts of robbing Gringotts off as he entered the bank, he dark purple sport shoes not making a sound on the marble tiles of the cleanly polished floor. He walked silently to a counter and went to set up his own account, putting in half of the millions of dollars his father had given him. He then slit his remaining half into twos and kept one half of that for himself while changing the other half to the wizarding currency.

After that was dealt with, he moved quickly to the 'Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' to purchase his school uniform before heading to the other stores to buy his school supplies. After buying them all – except for his wand, he saved that for last – Killua went to the Magical Menagerie to buy a pet.

The Magical Menagerie had lots of interesting and exotic pets, to say the least. Killua looked around for the perfect pet before he found none that truly captured his attention. He turned to leave the shop, but not before he heard a small, lonely hiss. _Someone…please help… me…_

Spinning round, Killua could find nothing that had made the voice in his head and briefly wondered if he was going mad before he heard it again, only this time, the vice was much weaker. Looking around, Killua soon found the speaker of the voice and walked over to a small tank at the corner of the shop. The tank contained a writhing black serpent, its blue eyes contorted with pain.

_Did you speak to me? _Killua whispered but the words twisted into a hiss, like a snake's.

The snake looked up with surprised eyes as it said in utter astonishment, _You are a Speaker?_

_I think so,_ Killua hissed back softly before walking up to the shop owner and buying the snake.

_So tell me, _Killua said softly as he ate his lunch, his new pet lying in his backpack which lay on the chair beside him. _What kind of snake are you?_

_I am of the noble breed of Silverclys. We are fast, agile, deadly and loyal, Master._

_Okay. By the way, just call me Killua. I've had enough with the 'Master' stuff. Now,_ Killua put his spoon down, thinking long and hard. _How about…Arcane?_

_Okay Master, but what does it mean?_

_It's an English word that means 'mysterious'. I'll just call you Kain for short, sounds alright to you?_

_Fine, Master._

_Good. Let me finish my lunch, and then I would get my wand and book a room at the Leaky Cauldron._

After eating the remains of his lunch and feeding Arcane with his food, Killua found himself pushing open the door to Ollivander wand shop. The doorbell tinkled as he entered the shop and Killua couldn't help but feel like there was some secret, ancient magic in the room.

"So," a soft voice said, coming out of a shelf of wands. Many would've been startled by the sudden voice, but not Killua. Then again, many hadn't been raised by a notorious family of assassins so legendary that most people just believe that it _was _a legend.

Killua observed the owner of the voice carefully. He was a white-haired old man with pale, calm silver eyes. A measuring tape flew up to Killua by magic and started measuring random parts of his body before settling itself down on the table again.

"I've been wonder when you would be coming, Young Master Zoldyck," the old man smiled softly, "Or should I say, Mr Potter?"

Killua shot him a questioning glance before deeming him as a deluded fool.

"Come now, let's start," Mr Ollivander said as he pulled out a box and handed Killua the wand that had been lying inside. "Give it a wave," he instructed.

Blinking, Killua waved the wand and the back window exploded. Killua glanced at Mr Ollivander but the old man didn't seem to care. Instead, he pulled out a few more boxes and asked Killua to try again. Wand after wand was handed to the eleven-year-old and the number of wands he remembered trying had well gone over seventy. He had lost track of the number twenty-five minutes ago. Wand after wand had been waved and disaster after disaster had been struck. Shelves blew apart and were reduced to mere splinters of wood, more windows exploded, shelves were set on fire…

Soon, Ollivander handed over another wand. As soon as Killua gripped it, he could tell it was the one for him. After giving it a wave, the entire shop was illuminated in a dazzling golden and silver light as electrical sparks shot out of the wand.

"Ah, here you go. Your very own wand," Ollivander said. "11 inches. Made of Holly and had the core of a tail feather from a phoenix as well as a strand of hair from a demon. That would be seven Galleons, if you may."

After paying for his wand, Killua went back to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room to stay. He collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally over! Please review! I hope it was good...**

**Latios963**


	4. First Impression

**Another chapter up! I already promised the Potters will be in this one, right? Though they don't really get much of a role...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

First Impression

A few hours later, Killua woke up to find that it was already six-thirty. Stretching and yawning, Killua got up from the bed and fed Arcane with his dinner before heading down to the Leaky Cauldron to have his own dinner.

He was greeted with a few stares because of his abnormal white hair but he just ignored them. Besides, his hair wasn't white, it for _silver, _for crying out loud! He observed the people flitting in and out of the pub and listened in on some of the passing conversations.

The wizards were… interesting, to say the least. They certainly had many fascinating topics to discuss. He kept hearing the name 'David Potter' and wondered who he was. Obviously, he was greatly admired by the wizards and Killua wanted to know what in the world he did to gain such popularity. Sure, Killua himself was never interested in becoming popular – Illumi always said that friends would slow you down – but to have people talk about you like that would mean that you must be either really strong, really smart or both. And that could pose as a threat to Killua.

Killua might be able to him in hand-to-hand combat but these wizards used magic more and Killua didn't know a thing about magic yet. So he had to be careful. 'Know thine' that was one of the many lessons of the art of fighting that Illumi had taught him. Know your enemy as well as your know yourself, that was what it meant. And that meant he had to gather as much information as possible on possible threats to his life.

It seemed that getting information on David Potter wouldn't be so tough because he seemed to be very famous and well-known so Killua doubted that he would have much of a problem. No, his real problem lay in whether he could watch a magical fight between David and another person. Killua doubted that books would cover his fighting style so he would have to analyse it for himself.

Finishing his dinner, Killua was about to make his way upstairs to his room before he heard the entire pub hush up. Everyone was silent as they watched a family of three walk through the door of the pub. As soon as the door closed behind them, people leapt from their seats and rushed up to them, forming a large crowd around them. The family seemed to lap up the fame. They look ordinary enough, Killua thought. The family consisted of one messy black-haired, bespectacled man with his arm round his red-haired wife and son. His son had his hazel eyes while the mother had glittering green eyes. The father and son seemed to be a little arrogant, Killua observed, while the mother hung back a little but seemed to enjoy the tremendous popularity as well.

As the young assassin drew closer to the crowd, he caught snippets of conversation that went along the lines of 'Hey, that's David Potter and his parents!' and 'Young David is starting his second year now, isn't he?' _So he's David, _Killua thought to himself. _Red-hair, hazel eyes, a bit on the chubby side, not every tall, twelve-years-old, also going to Hogwarts (presumably) and looks as though he has a rather inflated ego. Judging by the emotions in his eyes, he's probably very competitive but isn't a jerk. Well, not really but he's definitely arrogant with that annoying swagger of his. I can see he's probably very spoiled and is an only child since he's the only one with his parents. His eyes tell me he isn't very bright and hates studying but is quite kind. Hmmm… and they call _me _a split personality. _

After a while, the Potters bid their admirers goodbye and headed out of the pub to Diagon Alley. Using Shadow Step – a technique in which you would have to be extremely silent to blend in with the shadows – Killua followed them during their shopping journey. Since it was near nightfall, they did not attract as much attention as Killua suspected they would have if it was daytime.

After their shopping was done, Killua went back to his room, feeling a little aggravated. He didn't have a chance to analyse their fighting styles since there hadn't been a fight to begin with, but Killua suspected that David wouldn't last long in a fight because of his physical condition. However, behind that there may be more than what meets the eye. Perhaps he was strong in magic? I mean, Killua should know from experience that not all tough people had to be fit. After all, look at Killua's own brother for example. Milluki Zoldyck was _very _obese but he was a technical genius and could invent the deadliest killing devices. Also, Milluki was an excellent source of information, though he was also a greedy pig.

_Arcane, _Killua said, deciding not to dwell on the topic of fat people any longer and instead make conversation with his pet, _why can I speak to you?_

_You are a noble Parselmouth, a speaker of the great language of Parseltongue._

_But I've never learnt Parseltongue before, _Killua reflected.

_That may be true, _Arcane nodded, _but Parseltongue is genetic. Being a Parselmouth runs in the family blood._

_But Parseltongue is a magical language, right? _After receiving a nod from the black serpent, Killua continued, _But my parents can't do magic._

_No? _Arcane stared at his master, _That's strange. Nothing like this has ever occurred before. Then again, there were only two other Parselmouths to begin with. But you look like you're of Pureblood origin._

_Pureblood? _Killua wondered. _Now I'm getting lost._

_Pureblood wizards are wizards whose ancestors have always been a wizard and never a Muggle._

_A Muggle? _Killua asked, finding that he had much to learn about the Wizards' way of life.

_Non-magic folk, _Arcane explained. _Half-bloods are those with one parent a wizard while the other parent or grandparent's a Muggle. Muggle-borns are those who have no magical ancestors. _

_Then I guess you could call me a Muggle-born._

_I would have never guessed, Master, _Arcane hissed. _You seem like a Pureblood Prince._

_Appearances can be deceiving, _Killua repeated another of his brother's many lessons, _remember that._

* * *

**How was it? I told you the Potters didn't get much of a role. I know this is probably when you would expect that Killua and the Potters would get into a fight but all Killua really wants to do right now is to observe those potential threats so no running off blindly into battles when you have no clue what's you opponent's style.**

**However, I can say this, the next chapter will be about the train ride to Hogwarts and there _will _be a fight. Try to guess who it'll be with. Also, I want you readers to vote onh which house you want Killua, aka Harry, to be in. Either vote or Pm me or leave it in a review. If you PM me or leave it in a review, please state why you chose that house.**

**Thank you and please review my chapter! :)**

**Latios963**


	5. An Interesting Train Ride

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long! I hope you find it nice. Now, to address some reviews... for everyone to understand.**

**Regarding Reviews**

**ReaderAZ: There would be two years between their ages if he had to grow the nine months to be ready to be born.**

**My response: Oops! Sorry! I forgot!**

**Impressionist: This rebirth ritual is ridiculous. It is more believable if Emmeline Vance just adopted Harry. But I like WBWL stories so I will continue reading for now unless I encounter another ridiculous scenario like this rebirthing ritual.**

**My response: I know that for some of you, this Rebirth Ritual is a little too far-fetched, but what you've got to understand is that to be a Zoldyck, you've got to be, well, a Zoldyck. Of course, a simple blood adoption will work wonders, no? Well, the Zoldycks aren't wizards, so there.**

**Latias876:Is it true that Killua has a split personality? And, oh yeah, when are going to start talking about Hogwarts? **

**My response: Well, Killua is generally more cheerful than his older brother, right? And he's an assassin right? You wouldn't really expect an assassin to be that cheerful right? Also, Killua hasn't yet shown his cheeky side yet, but the time will come.  
**

**Sonea66:I was wondering if Gon will be in this story? This seems to be before the Hunter Exams, but Killua, in Canon, did not learn Nen till after the Exams, if I am not quite mistaken? So does this story simply disregard HxH Canon? Or will there be an explanation?**

**My response: As I said so in my message to you, this is before the Hunter Exams, since Killua is eleven and he was twelve when he took the Exams. You're right again when you said that Killua never learnt Nen until after the Exams but since it seems that Killua's entire family except Milluki could use Nen, shouldn't they have taught that to Killua as well? Since he WAS their heir after all, I'm going to take it that he has already mastered Nen. In this story, I'll be putting it that Killua doesn't have any qualms about killing people as he does in Hunter X Hunter so he wouldn't have ran away. However, I may decide to change that after he meets people in Hogwarts.**

**So that's it for the reviews that need to be addressed. A HUMONGOUS thank you to ALL my reviewers for such AMAZING reviews! :) They really made my day! :)**

* * *

_An Interesting Train Ride_

The weeks passed in a flash and before anyone knew it, it was time to go and board the train at platform 9¾. Arcane had been roughly woken up by his master first thing in the morning. And when I say 'first thing in the morning', I _mean _'first thing in the morning'. The black serpent yawned tiredly and wondered how the eleven-year-old was able to wake up and be so energetic at such _ungodly _hours of the day.

_All done. Kain, let's go. Here look, you can stay in my bag, _Killua grinned at his familiar.

_Master… _Arcane groaned. _Do you realise that it's only two o'clock in the morning? That's too early to be up. You should get more sleep, Master, this is not healthy._

_I can go around three days without sleep, _Killua said, _I just want to see more of the magical world, that's all. Diagon Alley's great but I'm sure there's more than that in the magical world. _

_Good point, Master, _Arcane said.

_Oh, and another thing, _Killua added.

_What?_

_Why are you STILL calling me 'Master'!_

A while (meaning five hours) later, Killua decided that Tom the Bartender must be up already so he dragged all his belongings – with Arcane sleeping in his backpack – down the stairs and found that not many people were up yet. Fortunately, Tom was wide awake and was busy cleaning the glass mugs at his counter.

The moment he spotted the silver-haired boy, Tom chuckled, "So you're up already, huh? You seemed like the type. Anyways, how can I help you?"

"I would like a breakfast of eggs and sausages, please," Killua said politely. It didn't matter that his mother was an assassin, Kikyo Zoldyck had emphasized a lot on all of her sons' manners and behaviour.

"Eggs and sausages, huh? Alright, go get a seat first."

Soon, Killua's breakfast came and he finished it off quickly, giving three out of five of the sausages to Arcane. After he was done, he approached Tom, asking for help. He had grown rather fond of the old man as he had done much to make Killua's trip to Diagon Alley pleasant.

"Tom, how am I supposed to get to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, you'll have to take the Hogwarts Express. To get to the Hogwarts Express, you'll have to take a train to King's Cross Station. There's a train station near here, just walk to your right. At King's Cross, you'll find platform 9 and 10. There's a brick wall between those two platforms. Run into the wall and you'll find yourself on platform 9¾, where the Hogwarts Express will be. The train leaves at 11.00 sharp. If you leave now, you'll have no problems."

"Thanks Tom," Killua grinned, "See again next year!"

With a parting wave, Killua left the Leaky Cauldron. The first rays of sunlight gently lit up the slightly dark-blue sky. Not many cars were driving on the road so Killua easily made it to the station Tom had been talking about. He loaded his luggage onto a trolley and rolled it around the station, quickly finding the supposed brick wall. _So, _he thought, _I'm expected to fling myself at this seemingly solid wall? Well, it's not the craziest thing I've done._

He pushed the trolley a few metres from the wall and got ready. He pushed the trolley and broke into a run towards the wall. Killua barely flinched as he phased right through the wall and entered platform 9¾. There were very few people there and Killua only counted two others. He carried his heavy trunk with ease and made his way to the very last compartment of the train. He brought it into the compartment and sank to the seat, idly watching as a few people streamed in from the barrier.

However, once it was nearer to eleven, wizards flocked to the platform like moths to a flame. Killua felt glad that he had set out earlier so that he wouldn't have to compete with such a crowd. Even so, he felt a little sad. So many students here had a family to see them off to school. Though Killua knew his family cared for him (well, except his older brother Milluki) he knew they wouldn't come to see him off like this. It just wasn't very Zoldyck like.

However, the one person in the throng of people that caught his eye was a red-headed boy with hazel eyes. David Potter. The crowd parted before him and let him and his parents pass with reverence. David strutted up to the train, his parents bidding him a goodbye. Because of Killua's extraordinary hearing, he could somewhat detect what they were saying.

"Goodbye darling," the mother smiled.

"Bye mum," David hugged her.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts soon David so stay out of trouble till then, alright?" His mother told him.

"Don't worry about that! You should have fun!" The father grinned mischievously.

"Bye then. See you at Hogwarts, mum and dad!" David beamed at them before walking into the train.

_So, _Killua thought. _The two Potter parents are going to be my teachers. That's interesting._

With that, Killua took out his charms textbook and started reading. The more he learnt the better. The spells were interesting and could come in very handy during his assignments. Such as the Alohomora spell which was used to unlock doors, provided that they had not been bewitched and Killua doubted that most of his targets would be wizards and witches.

On the third page, he was interrupted by a voice, "Hello, is anyone else sitting here?"

Looking up, Killua spotted a boy with black hair. His aura showed a boy who was very shy and timid but had a strong sense of loyalty and courage that could be brought out, if influenced correctly.

Killua smiled kindly. He did not mind this sort of people though he did get rather impatient with them due to their shyness. "No, you can sit if you like."

"Thank you," the boy smiled gratefully. He heaved his trunk and placed it next to Killua's before taking a seat opposite Killua. "I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Neville," Killua said, before hesitating. Neville seemed like a person he could be friends with, he didn't really know, he never had any friends before. Yet _would _Neville want to be friends with him, after he found out about his heritage? That was another story. Finally reaching a decision, he continued, "I'm Killua, Killua Zoldyck."

Neville took out his hand and waited for Killua to shake it. Killua did so, smiling slightly. "So," Neville said, "What house do you expect to be in?"

"House?" Killua asked, mystified.

"Oh, wait, are you a muggleborn?" Neville asked. After receiving a nod, he continued, "That explains it. Well, there are the four Hogwarts Houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is supposed to be the house for the really brave people. Well, mostly recklessly brave people. Hufflepuff is the house with the loyal and hardworking group, Ravenclaw is the one with all the smart students and Slytherin is for the cunning, I think. But most people hate Slytherins. Just because of one particular Slytherin that went beyond bad called you-know-who."

"Oh, you mean the guy David Potter supposedly defeated?" Killua asked. He had read and found out a bit more on David Potter and to say that he was impressed was the joke of the century. He was impressed with neither David nor Voldemort. All Voldemort did was use a curse to kill people. So what? The supposed 'Dark Lord' knew nothing of the great art of the kill. There's a reason why people hired assassins, you know. It's just like saying that anybody could be an assassin if they just pick up a gun and start going all 'BANG', 'BANG', 'BANG'. They knew nothing of the art of assassination and clearly, neither did Voldemort.

"Supposedly?" Neville asked. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that there were no eye witnesses or anybody who saw it. They just assumed things. How do they really know that David Potter really killed Voldemort?"

Neville gasped and stared at him. "What?" Killua asked.

"You said you-know-who's name!" He gaped at him.

"Yeah so?" Killua asked. "That's ridiculous! Why are you all so scared of his _name_, for crying out loud! It's just a _name_."

"Yeah," Neville said. "That's what Gran says too."

"Then why don't _you _call him by his name?" Killua asked.

"Not many people call him by his name. I just thought that I would fit in better if I didn't as well."

"I don't care," Killua said. "People who can't learn to get over saying the name are people I consider not worthy to meet. Unless they can at least be willing to _try _and say the name, I'm afraid there's no spot for respect for them in _my _heart. What house do you think _you'll _be in?"

"I already have a house," Neville said. "It's Gryffindor. I'm a second-year."

"How's it?"

"It's fine, but I've never really made any friends in the house. Most of them just want to be friends with David Potter, except for one guy in my year called Ron. He's alright, I guess. He talks to me and helps me sometimes but he wouldn't really be called my friend. You're my first."

"So are you."

Neville shot him a quizzical glance, "But you seem like the type to have lots of friends."

"Not really," Killua admitted. Perhaps it had something to do with his entire family being assassins? "What's David Potter like? He looks really arrogant."

"He is," Neville confirmed. "He's not really nice most of the time, I think it's because the fame has gone to his head. But he can be kind sometimes, though rarely. He's not good at his studies, though."

"That's sounds twisted. He is a jerk yet he can be kind. He is the supposed wizarding saviour yet he's not good at magic."

"Neville! There you are? Who's that?" A new voice said. The speaker was a red-haired, lanky and incredibly freckled boy.

"Killua," Neville said. "This is Ron. Ron, this is Killua Zoldyck."

"Nice to meet you mate," Ron nodded as he took a seat. "Sorry, I needed to get out of the compartment I was sharing with my brothers. David Potter came over. He's a friend of my older brothers, Fred and George, because their all jokester-like. But I don't like him. He's a jerk."

"Glad to know we share the same sentiments," Killua said wryly.

"You're a first-year, aren't you?"

"Well yeah."

"Well then, a little piece of advice, _don't _join Gryffindor."

"I thought it was your house?"

"Yeah well," Ron said, "You'll have to deal with David and most of the other idiots who hero-worship him. Also, try not to join Slytherin. It's the house of Hogwarts other greatest git, Draco Malfoy."

"I am not a git, Weasley," someone sneered from the door of the compartment. Before he even saw him, Killua knew he didn't like him. Draco Malfoy stood at the door, flanked by two enormous 'bodyguards'. He reminded Killua a little bit of a ferret, with his pale face and almost-white blond hair.

"Ron! Mum told us not to get into fights," Two much older twins – whom Killua assumed correctly as Ron's older brothers because of their close resemblance and the way they referred to their mother – walked up behind Draco, accompanied by none other than David Potter.

David glared at Draco. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He demanded to know.

"I should be asking _you _that exact same question," Draco sneered. "Wouldn't it ruin your image if you were to be seen with people like Longbottom? People who don't even deserve to be in the house that the Sorting Hat put them in?"

That was going a little too far, as far as Killua was concerned. Before he or Ron could do anything, David said, "That's true, but I asked that question first, so you better answer!" He made a move to punch Draco but one of Draco's bodyguards deflected the attack.

By now, Killua was getting really irked. "Get out," He hissed at the six people who looked ready to brawl it out.

"What did you say?" David demanded.

Killua put on his coldest death glare and stared hard at the six boys, sending shivers running down their spines. "I said, get out. Now." He whispered again in that same soft but deadly tone, sending a warning. This along with his icy glare was enough to make the six boys forget about fighting each other and close the compartment door, running back to their own compartments. _Pathetic, _Killua sneered.

He turned back to his two dumbstruck friends who just stared at him. Finally, Neville broke the silence, "How did you _do _that? Only the teachers are able to shut up and scare away David Potter!"

Ron nodded, "You're amazing!"

"Thank you but it was nothing. They were fools and were easily intimidated – no offense to your brothers Ron – they wouldn't survive long in the real world." _Father could do better though, _Killua thought. _They would've jumped off the train in hopes of getting away from him._

* * *

**Thanks for reading it and please review! Also, I would like to clear this up. Fred and George are NOT bad people. Their just friends with David (not really THAT close), hate Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and went to go find their brother. **_  
_

**Thanks and please review! :)**

**Latios963**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! I just thought that quality work would be much better than rushed and garbage work. I hope you forgive me! Anyways, I hope it meets your standards and thank you all who have reviewed!**

**Oh wait, oh wait, I am so so sorry. I made a few mistakes in this chapter and am reposting it again. Originally, I forgot about the entire time-frame thing because I had 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' book propped up next to me to guide me along the writing for this chapter. I can't quite remember the lake scene that well so I needed it as a guideline. After I remembered that Harry's supposed to be a year younger, I changed a few parts, but it seems that I forgot a one thing! Sorry and thank you 'Reader AZ' for pointing all the mistakes out. And yes, I agree, Lockhart is much too vain to wear a turban. Though that would be an interesting sight. I can already imagine the scene!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Killua Zoldyck hated many things. And one of the top ten his most hated list would be someone intruding into his mind. This was exactly what this so called 'Sorting Hat' was going to do.

Perhaps let me give you a recount on what happened up to this point. The train ride to Hogwarts remained rather peaceful, after the little 'fight' between Malfoy and Potter. Ron had left to go sit with his other friends and Neville fell into a deep sleep halfway there, leaving Killua to his textbooks and magic practicing.

Once the train arrived, there was quite a bit of jostling and a great deal of noise as students made their way off the train. Killua was a little disoriented at first, unused to the crowd. Neville saw him looking around in confusion and pointed him to someone far in the crowd, saying to follow the person. Being who he was, Killua could see the basic outline of the man and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

The man was like a giant. _Well, _Killua corrected himself, _more like a half-giant._ As Killua drew closer, he could make out a shaggy beard and roughed up hair. He heard him yell "First years over here! Over here now!" in a heavily accented tone. Once Killua reached the man, he could see him clearly in the darkness of the night. Being an assassin, Killua was used to seeing things in the night, as dusk was the favourite time for those of the international underworld to come out and hunt their targets.

Following the crowd of first-years, Killua was led through a steep, narrow path. The path seemed to go on forever before the man stopped short, causing several First years to bump into him. There was a great chorus of 'Ooooooh' as the first-years surveyed the sight before them. Killua let his eyes widen as he blinked at the scene. They were just in front of a great, black lake, with a fleet of boats at the side. But what was more impressive was not the vastness of the lake, but the majestic building in the middle of it.

Hogwarts Castle was indeed spectacular, especially in the serenity of the night. Its hallways and windows were illuminated with a warm, orange flame, making the castle sparkle and glimmer in the darkness, reflecting a beautiful image off the surface of the water giving it a welcoming feel. Killua blinked slowly, entranced by the sight before him. Though the castle was large, he knew that his family mansion was a slight bit bigger, but there was something about this place that gave him a warm feel, so much unlike home. Although he knew that he was always loved at home, Killua thought that the so called 'home' he had lived in was cold and unfriendly, so much unlike the inviting and amiable presence of Hogwarts Castle.

Unknowingly, Killua followed the rest of his year mates to the small fleet of ships next to the shore of the lake, his blue eyes still fixed on the castle. The boats took them across the lake to the castle. They were led into a dark, underground harbour underneath the castle. As everyone clambered out onto rocks and pebbles, the huge man led them up a flight of stone steps and everyone crowded around a huge, oak door that was at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone here?" the man bellowed. He then raised a gigantic and knocked three times on the castle door. The door immediately swung open, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes.

"These are the first-years, Professor McGonagall," the man said respectfully to the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here," the witch, Professor McGonagall, said, turning on her heels and walking away, leaving the first-years to scramble after her. Killua took a long and scrutinised look at his surroundings. The tall stone walls were lit with flaming torches, like in the medieval times. The ceiling of the Entrance Hall was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors of the castle.

The professor led them to a small, empty chamber. As they passed the doors to what Killua assumed was the Great Hall, he could hear the voices of hundreds of students there. As everyone piled into the small room, they stood closely together, looking about in tensed apprehension.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

For some reason, Killua had a feeling that the professor had that this speech memorised and was saying it for the thousandth time. Maybe it was because of that monotonous tone of her voice? Or the way the words seem to roll off her tongue so easily? Whatever it was, Killua had a feeling that this was a teacher not to be underestimated.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that the teacher left the room, leaving the eleven-year-olds to try and straighten their robes and check their appearance. Killua sighed. He wasn't exactly very comfortable in his Hogwarts uniform. He was wearing his long-sleeved sports shirt and pants under the long robes but he felt awkward wearing the robe. _How did wizards survive attacks from each other dressed like _this? Killua wrinkled his nose in distaste.

He blinked as he noticed Professor McGonagall enter the room quietly. All noise and hushed chatter died down and the first-years turned to face the professor. "Now form a line," she told the students quietly, "and follow me."

Lining up, the first-years were led through the huge double doors to the Great Hall. Killua's sharp eyes scanned the hall and automatically found any other exits and his brain was already calculating on how to make a quick and unnoticeable escape if the need be. After a few seconds of scanning did Killua finally allow himself to be taken aback by the grandiose and splendour of the Great Hall. There were four long tables and thousands of candles hung in the air above them. At the top of the Hall was a long table on it – the teacher's table. Right n the middle of the table sat an aging wizard with half-moon glasses. Right away, Killua could feel a powerful aura being emitted from the man and he had no doubt the man was the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He glanced at the ceiling and blinked in wonder. Instead of a normal ceiling, Killua saw a black velvety ceiling dotted with numerous tiny stars. He remembered reading about it from a book – _Hogwarts: A History _– that mentioned that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Then, Killua focused his gaze on Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. Placing a frayed and patched pointed wizard's hat on it, she stood off a little to the side of the stool.

The occupants of the Great Hall immediately feel silent as they stared at the old hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
Yo_u can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall broke out into thunderous applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

And that began the Sorting. Killua sighed, feeling a little irked. He had been taught to never let someone penetrate his mental defences and had just been told that a _hat _was going to be doing it. And, to add to his chagrin, he would be one of the last ones to be sorted since his last name started with 'Z'. He could feel how the seventh-years feel. They had to endure this for _seven _years.

Soon, the Sorting came to an end.

"Zoldyck, Killua," Professor McGonagall called out as Killua, the last person to be sorted went up.

As he walked up to the stool, he could feel a hushed silence coming over to many of the sixth and seventh-year Muggleborns and Halfbloods. Evidently, they had heard of his name before as they stared at him with heavy suspicion and hostility. Killua mentally sighed as he took a seat on the stool and let the Sorting Hat be dropped onto his head.

"Well, what do we have here?" a small voice in Killua's head whispered. Without a doubt the voice was the Sorting Hat. "An assassin, huh? That's new. I've sorted prodigies, evil trying-to-take-over-world creeps and even some prince and princess, but an assassin? Can't say I have. There aren't so many young ones out there."

"Let's just get this over with," Killua mentally told the hat. "Just hurry up and sort me or I'll rip you to shreds."

"Let's see now…" the hat said, apparently ignoring his threat, "You have a certain sense of loyalty to those you care for… but not enough to put you into Hufflepuff. You don't mind having to work hard for what you want, but there really isn't anything you really desire is there? Now, you have plenty of courage, I see. You could make a good Gryffindor."

"Do that and I'll put you through the grinder."

"Ah, but you know better than most Gryffindors and would not charge in recklessly into danger. Probably, you'll fit into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You're a keen learner and are quick-witted. However, you're also quite cunning and always aiming for the top. And though however much you deny it, you're willing to sacrifice everything for the things you care about. So I think it better be…

"Slytherin!" The hat declared as the Hall burst out into tired applause. Only a few sixth and seventh years from the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped while the older Slytherin Muggleborns who've heard of the name 'Zoldyck' looked slightly apprehensive and perhaps a bit… relieved?

Killua slowly made his way over to the Slytherin house and seated himself between two fellow first-year Slytherins. A red-haired sixth-year prefect seated opposite him offered her hand. Killua took it and shook as the girl introduced herself as Perfect Gemma Farley.

"Welcome to Slytherin," she told him. "House of the great."

"Thank you," he replied politely. No point in making enemies here right? Close acquaintances are sure to be useful on day.

His attention switched over to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, as the aging wizard stood up. At once, a hushed silence befell the Great Hall as the students gazed up at their headmaster respectfully. To Killua, the man looked rather senile at first glance, but being a master of aura-use himself, Killua could feel the tremendous power flowing over the Professor in the form of a gentle, flowing river. Then Killua knew for sure that Professor Dumbledore was a Nen user as well.

For some reason, Killua had expected the speech to be rather long and boring, despite never having been to school before and never having to endure painful principle's speeches, saying what they've told the students millions of times in different, beat-around-the-bush manners. Perhaps his mind had automatically related the word 'speeches' to the long and mouthy reports and meetings his parents had with rich men who wanted to get rid of someone?

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts!" the old headmaster greeted the school. "Now, before we eat our fill, I just have a few words to say: Eye! Ekil! Etalocohc! Sgorf! Thank you."

As he sat down, Killua noticed many pairs of eyes staring at the wizard as the hall broke into spontaneous applause. Killua didn't blame them. The choice of words _was _a little weird. 'I like chocolate frogs'? Seriously? Killua's brain had automatically dissected the messaged down like how it was trained to do. 'Eye' could be interpreted as 'I' and 'Ekil', 'Etalocohc' and 'Sgorf' mean 'like', 'chocolate' and 'frogs' spelt backwards.

_Well, _Killua thought, _at least he likes chocolates._

Killua paused his train of thought as he saw the food magically appear on the table. He couldn't help but gap at the sight. There was just so much food! Then again, it was to feed a whole table of hungry preteens and adolescents. Tentatively, Killua reached out and helped himself with the food. He had seen the butlers of the Zoldyck family serve this type of English food before, but he bothered to try it. Now the young Zoldyck understood why his relatives savoured the rare opportunity when their butlers prepared the English-styled meal for them.

As for Killua, he tried a little of everything, except for some weird food that he overheard was called 'mint humbug'. But his favourite part was the dessert. He may not look like it, but Killua had a real sweet tooth, well '_teeth' _is more like it. He loved sugary stuff. As he ate, he listened to the conversations and chit-chat around him.

"I'm Styx, Styx Zabini," the black-haired boy seated on Killua's right introduced himself.

"Zabini?" The other sixth-year Slytherin prefect said. "Oh yes, you must be Blaise Zabini's younger brother."

"That's right," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robert Hawking," the prefect said.

"I'm Damian Ferra," the sandy-haired boy on Killua's left said.

Four pairs of eyes – belonging to the two perfects and the two first-years – immediately turned to Killua and he sighed. "Killua, Killua Zoldyck."

"Nice to meet you all," Gemma said.

"Is that old headmaster of ours really a nutcase?" Styx asked.

"Don't say that, kiddo," Robert replied. "I'll give it to you that he's smart, but the guy favours Gryffindors."

"But you didn't deny that he's a nutcase," Styx argued.

"Well, maybe he is," Robert said. "But don't say that in front of any other students from the other houses. They can't see how Professor Dumbledore really is."

"But why?" Damian pressed for answers. Killua couldn't help himself but get caught up in the conversation as well. He didn't like the headmaster. Killua got the feeling that the professor was too manipulative to be trusted.

"That's because they aren't Slytherins," Gemma explained. "And thank Merlin they aren't, but that means that they aren't as perceptive as us."

The talk soon turned to other things, like Quidditch, which two prefects were relieved to find that Styx was not at all like his older brother. He didn't find it disgusting that Killua was a Muggleborn and Damian was a Half-blood like how his brother would have felt. He had clearly been amused at the lack of knowledge of the popular wizard sport that both Killua and Damian displayed.

Damian's mother was a witch but she had never liked Quidditch even when she was in school and had never discussed it with her son and husband, who Damian speculated would have gone nuts over Quidditch the moment his mother explained the game. Apparently, Damian's father was a sports fanatic.

By then, Killua was getting rather full and he lay down his fork and spoon and just listened contently to the chatter around him. While doing so, he looked at the teachers at the teacher's table, trying to figure out how they were like. Professor McGonagall was definitely strict. The short, dwarfish looking professor beside her looked nice but wise. The giant of a man, _Hagrid_, Killua's brain recalled Professor McGonagall call him, was the Gamekeeper, he heard someone say. Then there was that greasy-haired professor. He sort of reminded Killua of Illumi. Not in the greasy-haired way, of course, but in his sharp facial expression and eyes that screams a life full of pain, lies and secrecy. To any other person, it was impossible to tell what the professor was thinking, but Killua could read him like an open book.

As Killua looked at the professor next to the greasy-haired one, he thought, _Uh oh, a fraud. Just. Great. _The professor had locks of gold hair and glimmering teeth and was certainly a lady's charmer, but underneath all that, he was really nothing that special. If there was another thing Killua hated, it was frauds. And he was determined to expose the professor's secret to the entire school, in the most humiliating and embarrassing way possible.

Robert noticed Killua looking at the teacher and took it upon himself to introduce the professor's name to Killua. "That's Professor Lockhart, our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Newest?" Killua questioned.

"Yes. Most people say the job's cursed. No teacher who taught that class taught it again the next year."

"Well then, I'll be glad that he won't be around next year," Killua replied cynically, to the many snorts and amusement of others.

* * *

**Thank everyone for the answers to the question on which house Killua/Harry should wind up in! I appreciate it! Originally, I wanted to put Ravenclaw but Killua's too sharp and cunning to be one. I like Ravenclaw a lot, it's like one of my favourite houses, but Slytherin suited Killua much more. Besides, I always felt that the Slytherins are rather misunderstood. Not every Slytherin is bad, people!**

**Now, question of the chapter (I really like doing this, it helps me interact with the readers and reviewers, so I hope you'll cooperate!): Why do you think the sixth and seventh year muggleborn and Half-blood Slytherins look a bit happy that Killua was sorted into their house? (Hint: For all those with a Pottermore account, the answer is on the Slytherin House Welcome letter. If you're not in Slytherin or don't have Pottermore, then, search on Google!) The person/people with the right answer will have a chapter dedicated to them! This applies to all the questions on the following chapters.**

** Anyways, I hope this meets up to your standards!  
**

**And please review!**

**Latios963**


End file.
